lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aragorn II
Aragorn II Elessar (2931 TE - 120 CE) – człowiek; szesnasty wódz Dúnedainów, Strażnik Północy, król Zjednoczonego Królestwa Arnoru i Gondoru, Król Wszystkich Dúnedainów. Urodził się 1 marca 2931 roku Trzeciej Ery, jako syn Arathorna II i jego żony Gilraeny. Był potomkiem Elendila, Isildura i Anáriona, założycieli dynastii królów Gondoru i Arnoru. Mąż Arweny oraz ojciec Eldariona. W jego żyłach płynęła krew trzech ras: ludzi, elfów i Majarów. Zwany też Obieżyświatem, Thorongilem, lub Estelem. Biografia Wczesne życie ]] Gdy Aragorn był jeszcze niemowlęciem, jego ojciec został zastrzelony przez orka. Strzała trafiła go w źrenicę. Zgodnie z tradycją swego rodu, został wychowany w Rivendell na dworze Elronda. Na prośbę matki Aragorna – Gilraeny, jego tożsamość utrzymana została w tajemnicy, jako że był jedynym żyjącym potomkiem Isildura, obawiała się jego śmierci. Aragorn znany był więc pod imieniem '''Estel' ( ). Dowiedział się o swym prawdziwym dziedzictwie mając lat 20 (wtedy to osiągnął pełnoletność) i otrzymał pierścień Barahira. Przybrał imię Aragorn II i stał się szesnastym wodzem Dúnedainów. Niedługo po przybraniu swego własnego imienia wyruszył do dalekich krain i zaczął trwającą 70 lat walkę z Sauronem. Podczas tych podróży zawędrował do Rohanu, a następnie do Gondoru, gdzie służył radą Ecthelionowi II pod imieniem Thorongil (Orzeł Gwiazdy). Rozbił flotę korsarzy z Umbaru. Po tej wyprawie nie wrócił do Minas Tirith, tylko ruszył w dalszą drogę. Podczas swej wędrówki nauczył się dobrze władać mieczem, posiadł też wiedzę lekarską i był świetnym tropicielem. W 2956 roku poznał Gandalfa i zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. W 2980 poprosił o rękę Arwenę, lecz nie dostał na to zgody Elronda, który obiecał wydać mu swoją córkę pod warunkiem, że zostanie królem Gondoru i Arnoru. W 3009 roku Trzeciej Ery wyruszył, by pojmać Golluma co udało mu się w 8 lat później. Wojna o Pierścień Początek wędrówki W 3018 roku udał się do Bree, zastępując Gandalfa w karczmie "Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem", który miał się spotkać tam z hobbitami. Aragorn czekał w skupieniu i obserwował nowo przybyłych. Uwagę Obieżyświata przyciągnęło nagłe zniknięcia Froda, który przed chwilą tańczył na stole. Hobbit przewrócił się i przypadkiem Pierścień wsunął się na jego palec. Zdjął go w kącie, gdzie siedział Aragorn. Ten powiedział mu, jaki głupi czyn popełnił zakładając Pierścień. Następnie Obieżyświat przekonywał hobbitów, żeby zabrali go ze sobą, do Rivendell. Dopiero, kiedy Butterbur dał Frodowi list od Gandalfa, niziołki przekonały się o dobrych zamiarach Strażnika. Jakiś czas później Meriadok opowiedział mu o Czarnych Jeźdźcach, których spotkał przy Gościńcu. Potem rozkazał, aby przenocowali w saloniku, ponieważ okna do sypialni hobbitów znajdowały się zaraz nad ziemią. Rankiem zaprowadził tam swoich towarzyszy i okazało się, że okna zostały wybite, a pościel rozszarpana. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wszyscy wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Celem ich podróży było Rivendell, Ostatni Przyjazny Dom, którego gospodarzem był Elrond. Czekała ich ciężka przeprawa przez moczary i szerokie wyżynne przestrzenie. Na zachodnim ramieniu Wichrowego Czuba znaleźli małą kotlinkę. Aragorn wziął ze sobą Merry'ego i Froda, po czym wspiął się razem z nimi na sam szczyt. Wędrowcy zauważyli tam ślady zostawione przez Gandalfa oraz pędzących przez Gościniec Czarnych Jeźdźców. Szybko zeszli z powrotem do kotlinki. Nocą zaatakowało ich tam pięć Upiorów. Czarnoksiężnik ranił Froda ostrzem Morgulu, lecz Aragorn odpędził napastników płonącymi żagwiami. Obieżyświat zostawił Froda pod opieką przyjaciół, a sam poszedł szukać athelasu. Gdy je znalazł, podał rannemu i po jakimś czasie wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Aragorn prowadził hobbitów przez nagie, południowe wzgórza. Potem na Ostatnim Moście znalazł zielony kamień i uznawszy go za dobry znak, przeszli przez most i podążyli na północ, gdzie spotkali skamieniałe trolle. Gdy ponownie wyszli na Gościniec, spotkali elfa Glorfindela, który oddał swojego konia Frodowi. Ten miał w razie czego jechać prosto do Rivendell, by jak najszybciej mógł wyleczyć go Elrond. Po dotarciu do Rivendell Aragorn pomógł Bilbowi dokończyć wiersz o Eärendilu. Uczestniczył w naradzie u Elronda. [[Plik:Aragorn_w_karczmie.png|thumb|195x195px|Aragorn w karczmie "Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem". Klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia]] Przeprawa przez Góry Mgliste [[Plik:Aragorn_na_Naradzie.jpg|thumb|left|260px|Aragorn podczas Narady u Elronda. Klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia]] Po naradzie u Elronda został jednym z dziewięciu towarzyszy. Wtedy również otrzymał przekuty na nowo miecz Narsil, którym jego przodek Isildur odciął Jedyny Pierścień z dłoni Saurona. Aragorn nazwał swoją nową broń Andúril czyli Płomień Zachodu. Następnego dnia Drużyna ruszyła w drogę. Gandalf, przywódca oraz przewodnik Drużyny Pierścienia, postanowił dotrzeć do Mordoru przez górę Caradhras. Podczas przeprawy jednak napotkała ich zawieja śnieżna, która prawie ich nie zabiła, powodując lawinę. Przeżyli dzięki Boromirowi, który polecił, aby każdy wziął ze sobą wiązkę gałązek. Uratowało to ich od zamarznięcia. Później wszyscy zgodzili się pójść za Gandalfem, który zaproponował przeprawienie się przez Morię. Gdy kompania miała położyć się do snu, Aragorn usłyszał wycie wargów. Wszyscy przenieśli się na pagórek, aby być bezpiecznymi od ich napaści. Kompania odparła ataki wilków i dalej pomaszerowała do Zachodniej Bramy Morii. Gandalf próbował ją otworzyć, jednak bezskutecznie. W końcu czarodziej domyślił się rozwiązania zagadki i otworzył drzwi. Na zewnątrz Frodo został porwany przez wodnego potwora – Czatownika z jeziora okalającego wejście do Morii. Potwór go puścił, a pozostali członkowie wyprawy rzucili się ku wejściu. Potwór ruszył za nimi, był jednak zbyt wielki by zmieścić się w bramę, przez co zawalił wejście do kopalni. Dla Drużyny Pierścienia nie było już odwrotu. Gandalf prowadził ich dzielnie aż do rozwidlenia dróg. Tam Pippin wrzucił do studni kamień, który wpadł do wody, tym samym tworząc mnóstwo hałasu i ściągając na siebie uwagę czyhających tam potworów. Po kilku minutach usłyszeli dźwięk młota. Za karę Peregrin pierwszy zaczął pełnić wartę podczas snu. [[Plik:Aragorn3.jpg|thumb|260px|Aragorn na Południowym Gościńcu. Klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia]] Po krótkim postoju Istari wybrał trzecie rozwidlenie, gdyż z wejścia dolatywał w miarę rześki zapach. Tak kompania dotarła do 21 sali północnego skrzydła. W jednym z korytarzy odchodzących od tego pomieszczenia znaleźli drzwi, które prowadziły do komnaty z grobem Balina, władcy Morii. Gimli, który dobrze znał krasnoluda, zaczął rozpaczać. Wśród szkieletów, Mithrandir znalazł księgę która opisywała obronę Morii przed orkami i ostatnie chwile obrońców. Chwilę potem, wszyscy usłyszeli bębny orków, którzy ruszyli w stronę komnaty w której znajdowała się Drużyna. Mithrandir zdążył jeszcze posłać błyskawicę ze swojej różdżki, która oświetliła korytarz. Natomiast Strażnik stwierdził, że przy wschodnich drzwiach nic nie słychać. Aragorn i Boromir zabarykadowali główne drzwi i przygotowali się do walki. Boromir chciał uderzyć mieczem stopę trolla, która przedarła się pod spodem. Ostrze jednak wypadło mu z ręki. Dopiero Frodo sprawił, że troll wycofał się. Boromir szybko zatrzasnął drzwi. Niestety, po chwili tarany przebiły wrota. Chmara orków natarła na kompanię. Gdy padł trzynasty, reszta orków wycofała się. Zjawił się jednak przywódca hordy, który przebił dzidą prawy bok Froda. Samwise złamał lancę orka, a Aragorn zabił go ciosem w głowę. Nagle Gandalf usłyszał zbliżające się odgłosy kroków posiłków orków, więc rozkazał wszystkim udać się korytarzem, do którego prowadziły drzwi przy wschodniej ścianie sali. Aragorn wziął na plecy Froda, ten jednak odpowiedział, że może iść sam. Uratowała go kolczuga z mithrilu. Gandalf został powstrzymać Zgubę Durina, jednak po chwili dołączył do towarzyszy. Okazało się, że weszli nieopodal wschodniego końca Drugiej Sali. Po ich prawej stronie otwierał się szczelina, z której dobywało się jaskrawe światło. Drużyna ruszyła w pośpiechu w lewo, do mostu. Orkowie zaczęli puszczać strzały w stronę drużyny, a dwa trolle zaczęły przerzucać kamienne kładki, aby przejść przez szczelinę. Za nimi pojawił się straszliwy Balrog, który przeskoczył otwór. Gandalf zatrzymał go i poświęcił się dla Drużyny. Stawił czoło Zgubie Durina, niszcząc most. Jednak ogromny długi bicz Balroga złapał go i pociągnął go wraz ze sobą w ciemność. Aragorn nie mógł się otrząsnąć po tym co zobaczył. Dopiero po chwili ruszył w ślady za Boromirem i Frodem. Po wyjściu z kopalni Morii, Aragorn stwierdził, że nie mogą się zatrzymywać i muszą ruszać do Lothlórien. Po drodze napotkali jeszcze Kamień Durina oraz zatrzymali się na popas, na którym opatrzono Froda. W czasie dalszego marszu, hobbit wraz Gimlim ujrzał czyjeś oczy. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że to był Gollum. Pobyt w Lothlórien Drużyna wreszcie dotarła na skraj lasu Lothlórien. Aragorn powiedział, że poszukają tu jakiegoś miejsca na odpoczynek. Po wejściu na około milę w głąb Lórien, kompania przeszła przez strumień Nimrodel, a Legolas zaśpiewał pieśń o elfce, od której wzięła się nazwa strumienia. Gdy drużyna poszła na nocleg, syn Thranduila chciał wdrapać się na drzewo. Okazało się, że są tam elfy. Jeden z nich nazywał się Haldir. Oznajmił on, że wiedział o ich przybyciu, ponieważ poinformowali o tym wysłannicy Elronda. Zadecydowano, że wszyscy przenocują na talanach pomimo początkowej niechęci Haldira wobec Gimliego. W nocy, Lothlórien zaatakowali orkowie. Zaniepokojony Frodo zauważył coś wspinającego się na drzewo, lecz pojawił się wówczas elf i stwór znikł. Rankiem drużyna ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Po chwili zatrzymali się, aby przejść na drugi brzeg Celebrantu co zrobili za pomocą lin. Tam wywiązała się sprzeczka, ponieważ Haldir wymagał, aby zawiązać oczy krasnoludowi. Dopiero Aragorn rozwiązał spór proponując, aby wszyscy dali sobie zasłonić oczy. Po spokojnie przespanej nocy, ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Po południu napotkali duży oddział elfów, który poinformował ich o pokonaniu orków i wytropieniu dziwnej istoty, której jednak nie udało się schwytać. Wędrowcy mogli również już zdjąć opaski. Zobaczyli wtedy, że znajdują się pod Cerin Amroth. Aragorn zaczął wspominać swoje chwile z Arweną; właśnie tutaj przed laty przysięgli sobie wierność. W Caras Galadon drużyna została zaprowadzona przed oblicze Galadrieli i Celeborna. Gdy małżonkowie dowiadują się o śmierci Gandalfa, Aragorn podejmuje inicjatywę dowodzenia Drużyną. Podczas nocy spędzonej w obozie w Lothlórien, Aragorn czyścił swój miecz a potem wdaje się z Boromirem w rozmowę o Gondorze. Po odpoczynku w Lórien, Drużyna została pożegnana przez elfów i obdarowana. Kompania na łodziach popłynęła w górę rzeki Celebrant. Tam spotkali Galadrielę płynącą na statku w kształcie łabędzia. Aragorn otrzymał od Pani Lórien Elessara oraz pochwę na miecz, z której wyciągnięty, nigdy nie splami się krwią ani nie zostanie złamany. Rozpad Drużyny Pierścienia [[Plik:Aragorn_na_Amon_Hen.png|thumb|left|260px|Aragorn na Amon Hen. Klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia]] Aragorn dzielił łódź z Samem i Frodem. Po kilku dniach rejsu Anduiną Boromir zaproponował porzucenie łodzi i udanie się na południowy zachód do Rzeki Entów, a następnie prosto do Gondoru. Pomysł wydawałby się być dobry, lecz Frodo nie chciał wybierać drogi do Minas Tirith. Czwartego dnia Gamgee, podczas postoju, zauważył Golluma. Postanowiono więc wystawić na noc wartę. Po dziesięciu dniach spływu Drużyna Pierścienia dotarła do Nen Hithoel. W pobliżu mieściła się dawna strażnica Gondoru, Amon Hen. Był to czas decyzji Powiernika Pierścienia, który miał zadecydować o losach wyprawy. Frodo miał do wyboru: ruszyć prosto do Mordoru, lub udać się do Minas Tirith. Aragorn dał mu czas do namysłu w samotności. Hobbit oddalił się nieco od kompanii, a Boromir podążył za nim. Rycerz próbował nakłonić Froda do wykorzystania Pierścienia przeciwko Sauronowi, oczywiście mając na myśli oddanie go Gondorowi. Niziołek pamiętał jednak słowa Elronda i nie zamierzał oddawać skarbu Boromirowi. Wówczas Gondorczyk wpadł w szał i postanowił siłą odebrać Frodowi Pierścień. Powiernik zdołał uciec przed gniewnym rycerzem, który przeklął jego i rasę hobbitów. Jakiś czas później Boromir żałował swych słów i czynów. Drużyna wypytywała go o zdarzenia, do jakich doszło pod nieobecność Froda. Boromir mógł odpowiedzieć im tylko tyle, że niziołek zbiegł. Merry i Pippin pobiegli szukać kuzyna, podobnie uczynił Sam Gamgee. Aragorn polecił Boromirowi chronić niziołków. Kiedy ten ich odnalazł, byli otoczeni przez zgraję orków. Boromir zabił wielu napastników, lecz wciąż przybywali nowi. Tymczasem Strażnik wbiegł na Amon Hen i usiadł na Tronie Wypatrywania. Wtedy dotarł do jego uszu głos rogu Gondoru, którego dźwięk słabł z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu zamarł i dało się słyszeć tylko wrzaski orków. Kiedy strażnik dotarł na miejsce ujrzał Boromira. Ostrze jego miecza było strzaskane tuż przed rękojeścią, zaś róg pęknięty na dwoje. Dookoła leżało przynajmniej dwudziestu martwych napastników. Tuż przed śmiercią wyjawił Aragornowi próbę pozyskania pierścienia od Froda. Poinformował strażnika również o porwaniu niziołków przez orków. Boromir uśmiechnął się słabo po czym zmarł. Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli postanowili godnie pochować Boromira. Nie mogli jednak marnować zbyt wiele czasu na usypywanie kurhanu. Dlatego ciało poległego włożyli do łodzi, razem z jego mieczem i rogiem i powierzyli Anduinie. Obrona Rohanu Od dnia śmierci Boromira, Trzej Łowcy ruszyli w pogoń za Uruk-hai z Amon Hen. Pewnego dnia, Aragorn, przykładając ucho do ziemi, usłyszał orków. Podążali oni o niecały dzień drogi od nich. Obieżyświat pogonił swoich towarzyszy i wszyscy trzej ruszyli za ściganymi. Tak dotarli do granic kraju jeźdźców, Rohanu. Spotkali się również z Éomerem i jego kompanią, którzy byli z początku wrogo do nich nastawieni. Dowiedziawszy się jednak o celu Trzech Łowców, marszałek Rohanu powiedział im, że niedawno stoczył bitwę z orkami u podnóży Fangornu. Aragorn, Gimli i Legolas udali się na skraj lasu Fangorn i zaczęli szukać zwłok Merry'ego i Pippina. Nagle Obieżyświat znalazł ślady hobbitów. Okazało się niziołkowie uciekli do lasu podczas ataku Rohirrimów na Uruk-hai. Ślady prowadziły na skraj Fangornu. Łowcy postanowili tam odpocząć. W nocy zauważyli białego maga, który zaraz zniknął. Dodatkowo Legolas spostrzegł, że konie uciekły. Następnego dnia udali się w głąb lasu. Tam weszli na skalną półkę, z której zauważyli jakiegoś starca. Na początku myśleli że to Saruman, jednak okazało się że to Gandalf, Gandalf Biały. Czarodziej opowiedział całej trójce o walce z Balrogiem oraz o wskrzeszeniu. Następnie cała trójka ruszyła do Edoras, dworu Théodena. Na miejscu, przybysze zobaczyli jak bardzo Rohan podupadł. Przed wejściem do Meduseld, zostali zatrzymani przez Hámę i jego ludzi. Musieli zostawić u niego całą swoją broń. Aragorn bardzo niechętnie oddał Andúrila. Następnie wszyscy weszli do środka. Tam zastali starego i u kresu sił króla Théodena w towarzystwie Grímy, swego doradcy. Gandalf przywitał króla. Gdy ten zaczął się do niego odnosić nieżyczliwie, Gandalf uwolnił jego umysł od władzy Sarumana. Następnie odbyła się narada, gdzie Gandalf wyjaśnił Théodenowi sytuację i powiedział mu że Sauron w końcu zajmie Rohan. Król postanowił by cała ludność przeniosła się z Edoras do twierdzy w górach, Dunharrow. Théoden darował życie Gadziemu Językowi. W Rohanie w Aragornie zakochała się młoda i piękna księżniczka Éowina, siostrzenica króla, ponieważ Elessar zauroczył dziewczynę swą potęgą i chwałą. Aragorn nie odwzajemnił jej uczucia, co rozgoryczyło młodą dziewczynę. Tymczasem Gríma szybko pojechał w stronę Isengardu. Wojownicy Rohanu ruszyli z Edoras do Helmowego Jaru. Podczas przeprawy spotkali żołnierzy, którzy przekazali im wieści o Erkenbrandzie. Było one niepokojące, ponieważ wspomniany wcześniej wojownik mógł zginąć podczas walki z orkami Sarumana. Jednak po pewnym czasie, wyprawa dowiedziała się że Erkenbrand żyje i również zmierza do Helmowego Jaru. Nagle, Gandalf powiedział Aragornowi, Théodenowi i Éomerowi żeby wyczekiwali go o świcie i ruszył w stronę Isengardu. Tymczasem przeprawa do Grodu trwała dalej. Gdy dotarli w końcu do Helmowych Wrót, zastali tam obrońców z Zachodniej Bruzdy pod dowództwem Gamlinga. Następnie Aragorn wraz z Gimlim i Legolasem zajęli pozycje na Zachodnim Murze i czekali na armię Isengardu. Gdy zaczął się szturm, Estel odpierał ataki jak długo mógł do póki mur nie został wysadzony. Wtedy, zaraz po ocknięciu zaczął nawoływać swoich ludzi do odwrotu. W zamieszaniu, grupa Éomera musiała uciekać do jaskiń, a reszta wycofała się do Jaru. Podczas biegu po schodach, Aragorn potknął się i upadł. Od śmierci ocalił go Legolas, który wypuścił ostatnią strzałę, zmuszając orka do upadku ze schodów na swoich sprzymierzeńców. Około wczesnego ranka, Aragorn wszedł na basztę i wypatrywał Białego Jeźdźca. Orkowie zaczęli się z niego wyśmiewać i puszczali w niego swe strzały. Théoden wpadł na pomysł by na czele swoich ludzi ruszyć w bój. W tej samej chwili pojawił się Gandalf z Erkenbrandem i całą masą wojowników z Zachodniej Bruzdy oraz huornowie z Fangornu. Posiłki Rohanu ruszyły na armię wroga. Ci, którzy uciekli do nowo powstałego lasu, nigdy już z niego nie wyszli. Dzięki wsparciu, bitwa o Helmowy Jar została wygrana przez Rohirrimów. Następnie Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden i jego gwardia ruszyła ku Isengardowi, który został bez obrońców. Tam na skraju fortecy grupa spotkała od dawna nie widzianych dwóch hobbitów, Merry'ego i Pippina. Dowiedzieli się od nich, że w Isengardzie władzę przejął Drzewiec. Gandalf i król Rohanu ruszył na spotkanie z pasterzem drzew, a Gimli, Legolas i Aragorn poszli coś zjeść. Później hobbici opowiedzieli im o swoich przygodach. Gdy cała piątka dołączyła do Gandalfa, to wszyscy pojechali na spotkanie z Sarumanem. Mithrandir odbył z nim rozmowę, wykluczył go z Bractwa i złamał mu różdżkę. Na koniec Gadzi Język rzucił palantírem, lecz nie trafił nikogo, ponieważ nie wiedział kogo bardziej nienawidzi: Gandalfa czy Sarumana. Kryształ podniósł Peregrin, ale czarodziej szybko go mu zabrał. Cała wyprawa wyruszyła z powrotem do Helmowego Jaru. Gdy nocowali niedaleko Iseny, Pippin popatrzył w palantír. Gandaf oddał kamień widzenia Aragornowi, a sam pojechał z Peregrinem do Minas Tirith. Odsiecz dla Gondoru Gdy cała świta przejechała przez Brody na Isenie, zameldowano królowi, że pędzą za nimi jacyś jeźdźcy. Okazało się, że byli to Strażnicy na czele z Halbaradem oraz synowie Elronda: Elladan i Elrohir. Przybywszy do Rogatego Grodu. odpoczęli przez jakiś czas. Tam Aragorn użył palaníru, aby pokazać się Sauronowi. Théoden postanowił wyruszyć do Dunharrow górskimi ścieżkami, a Aragorn wraz z Szarą Drużyną zawitał do Edoras, a następnie przybyli na długo przed Rohirrimami do Dunharrow. Éowina odradzała przejazdu przez Ścieżkę Umarłych, lecz jednocześnie sama chciała, aby potomek Isildura zabrał ją ze sobą. Ten jednak był nieugięty i nie zgodził się na to. Następnie poszedł Ścieżką Umarłych i wezwał wiarołomców, żeby wypełnili przysięgę. Wszyscy udali się na wzgórze, gdzie znajdował się Głaz na Erech. Tam Aragorn powiedział Upiorom, że jeżeli pomogą pokonać mu Korsarzy, którzy opanowali Pelargir, to uzna, że wypełnili przysięgę. Po drodze spotkali Angbora, który obiecywał przyprowadzić pod Minas Tirith swoich ludzi. Z pomocą Umarłych, bohaterowie zdobyli ogromne statki piratów z Umbaru. Po tym wydarzeniu Aragorn uznał, że przeklęci dopełnili przysięgi. Duchy rozwiały się niczym mgła. Tymczasem zaczęła się bitwa na Polach Pelennoru. Na przystań przyszli orkowie z Mordoru oczekując na piratów. Jeden z nich zaczął wykrzykiwał na wilki morskie. Okazało się jednak że byli to Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli oraz ich kompani. Zabili oni wszystkich orków na przystani i ruszyli ku miastu. Aragorn zabił wielu wrogów, jednak Legolas oraz Gimli jak zwykle ze sobą rywalizowali. Podczas bitwy zginął Théoden, król Rohanu. Po bitwie na Polach Pelennoru Aragorn udał się do Domów Uzdrowień. Najpierw, dzięki athelasowi zebranemu przez Bergila, uzdrowił Faramira, a później Meriadoka i Éowinę. Po wyjściu czekały na niego tłumy ludzi, którzy prosili o wyleczenie bliskich. Aragorn wraz z Elladanem i Elrohirem pracował do nocy. Następnego dnia zebrała się Ostatnia Narada, na której postanowiona zaatakował Czarną Bramę, ściągając na siebie uwagę Saurona, dając sposobność wypełnienia misji Frodowi. Szturm na Mordor Po bitwie na Polach Pelennoru, 25 marca 3018 roku Trzeciej Ery Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas oraz Pippin wraz z Armią Zachodu ruszyli ku Mordorowi. Syn Arathorna zostawił straże na Rozstaju Dróg, tak, aby zabezpieczyć tyły. Później łatwo rozbili zasadzkę orków, którzy chcieli zaatakować w tym samym miejscu, gdzie kiedyś Faramir pokonał Haradrimów. Gdy wyprawa przybyła na miejsce, heroldowie ogłosili, że król Gondoru żąda, aby Mordor naprawił wyrządzone im szkody. Po dłuższej chwili Czarna Brama zaczęła się przed nimi otwierać. Wyłonił się z niej rzecznik Saurona z kilkoma żołnierzami. Zaczął on szydzić z Aragorna i Gandalfa. Pokazał im również rzeczy Froda i Sama oraz podał warunki jakie mieliby spełnić, gdyby chcieli uratować hobbita. Biały Jeździec odrzucił te żądania. Gdy rzecznik Nieprzyjaciela zaczął się wycofywać, na Armię Zachodu ruszyło tysiące orków i złych ludzi na służbie u Saurona. Aragorn wycofał się do swoich ludzi i zaczął ich mobilizować. Następnie ustawił wojska na dwóch pagórkach. Wojska Mordoru zaatakowały ze wszystkich stron otaczając armię Wolnych Ludów. Orkowie nie mogąc się przedostać przez bagno otaczające pagórki obsypała ich strzałami. Trollom jednak udało się przejść przez bagno i zdruzgotać obrońców. W tym momencie nadleciały orły, a Gollum wpadł z Pierścieniem do Szczelin Zagłady. Dowódcy, żołnierze pozbawieni wsparcia Saurona wpadli w rozpacz, zlękli się przeciwników. Po pokananiu sił Mordoru Aragorn na Polach Cormallen oddał hołd Samowi i Frodowi. Po przybyciu do stolicy Gandalf, pod zburzoną bramą, ukoronował Aragorna Skrzydlatą Koroną. Król Gondoru i Arnoru thumb|439x439px|Aragorn jako król Zjednoczonego Królestwa Gondoru i Arnoru w wyobrażeniu Johna Howe Nowy król osądził Beregonda, lecz nie skazał go tylko uczynił dowódcą Białej Kompani. Póżniej Elessar wraz z Gandalfem udali się do południowych podnóży Mindolluiny, gdzie rósł pęd Białego Drzewa. Posadzono je na Placu Wodotrysku, a stare złożono w Rath Dínen. Elrond dotrzymał słowa mówiąc, że da Aragornowi rękę Arweny, gdy ten zasiądzie na tronie zjednoczonych królestw. Przekazał mu również berło Andúnië – symbol władzy w Arnorze. Nowego króla ukoronowano go pod trzema sztandarami: Rohanu, Dol Amrothu i Gondoru, jego koronacja w Gondorze kończy Trzecią Erę, a zaczyna Czwartą Erę. Aragorn był także na pogrzebie Théodena oraz odwiedził Drzewca w Isengardzie. Polecił mu tam, aby strzegł Orthanku. Później król pożegnał się z hobbitami, elfami oraz Gandalfem i wraz ze swoją świtą pojechał do Gondoru. Aragorn założył nową dynastię rządzącą Królestwami Dúnedainów, Dynastię Telcontar czyli Obieżyświatów, która kontynuowała ród Elendila i linię Elrosa. Poza objęciem tronu Gondoru odbudował i wskrzesił dawno już upadłe królestwo Arnoru, którego stał się królem, przyjmując tytuł Króla Wszystkich Dúnedainów, odbudowując Arnor odbudował również stolicę królestwa północy – Annúminas. thumb|230px|Aragorn i Arwena w wyobrażeniu Natalii Nikitin Razem z Arweną miał syna Eldariona i kilka córek. Podczas przeszukiwania wieży Orthanc, dzięki Gimliemu znalazł Elendilmir. Zawierał sojusze z byłymi wrogami Gondoru, stoczył kilka małych wojen i rozszerzył granice Gondoru do portu w Umbarze oraz do morza Rhûn. Utrzymał i pogłębił sojusz z Rohanem, który stał się jego najbliższym sojusznikiem, przede wszystkim z nowym królem Rohanu Éomerem. Elessar był bardzo otwarty, dlatego odbudowując swój kraj stawiał na współpracę z elfami i krasnoludami, dlatego też zawarł sojusz z Plemieniem Durina z Ereboru oraz królestwem ludzi – Dale. Mianował Księciem Ithilien Faramira, syna Denethora II, pozwolił mu również zachować urząd namiestnika. Aragorn zezwolił również na wstęp do swego królestwa ogromnej masy elfów z Leśnego Królestwa i innych opuszczonych przez nich krain. Elfowie przybywający na południe za wodzą Legolasa osiedliły się w Ithilien, gdzie bardzo przyczyniły się do obudowy tej prowincji i podwojenia jej bogactwa. Aragorn nie zapomniał również, że jego królestwo obejmowała teraz także krainę hobbitów - Shire, w roku 17 CE uznał Shire za niepodległe państwo będące jednak pod protektoratem Zjednoczonego Królestwa, uznał dotychczasowe granice Shire, a nawet rozszerzył je o Marchię Zachodnią. Zmarł w 120 roku Czwartej Ery w dniu swoich 210 urodzin. Merry i Pippin spoczęli u jego boku. Arwena po jego śmierci udała się do Lothlórien i tam zmarła następnej zimy. Po śmierci Aragorna tron potężnego wskrzeszonego imperium objął jego syn, Eldarion. Drzewo genealogiczne Charakterystyka Aragorn jest wzorem rycerza i władcy. Jest dumny, nieustraszony i nieugięty, choć pozbawiony pychy, sprawiedliwy, lecz jednocześnie przebaczający i łaskawy, zawsze broni dobrej sprawy i słabych, potrzebujących wsparcia istot. Jego moc spoczywa nie tylko w sile ramienia, lecz także zawiera się w mądrości i wiedzy o dawnych sprawach i wypadkach. Aragorn łączy więc w sobie moc ciała i ducha, przymioty żołnierza i mędrca. Kiedy odmówił Éowinie udziału w wyprawie na Ścieżkę Umarłych, ujawnił inną swoją cechę – stanowczość, która w efekcie skrzywdziła księżniczkę. Przylgnęło do niego przezwisko Obieżyświat, gdyż w samotnym, skromnie odzianym i naznaczonym trudami tułaczego życia rycerzu trudno na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznać potomka dawnych królów; niekiedy jednak ujawnia się w nim niezwykłe dostojeństwo potomka wielkiego rodu, władcy ludzi, obdarzonego życiem trzykrotnie dłuższym niż życie przeciętnego człowieka. Jest też zwany Elessarem, Kamieniem Elfów, gdyż jako jeden z nielicznych już w tych późnych czasach ludzi przyjaźni się z najstarszym plemieniem. Imiona * '''Elessar '-''' ' jako król ( ). * '''Kamień Elfów '- imię pochodzące z przepowiedni, nadane Aragornowi przez mieszkańców Gondoru po jego powrocie do Minas Tirith. * Estel '- nadzieja. * '''Obieżyświat '-''' 'przydomek nadany Aragornowi przez mieszkańców Bree. * '''Telcontar '-''' 'słowo "obieżyświat" w quenyi, jakim Aragorn miał nazwać swój ród. * '''Dúnadan '- przezwisko nadane Aragornowi przez Bilba Bagginsa. * 'Thorongil '- kryptonim Aragorna używany podczas pobytu w Gondorze i Rohanie. * '''Skrzydlaty - przydomek nadamy Aragornowi przez Éomera. * Dziedzic Isildura. * 'Długonogi '- przezwisko jakie Aragorn otrzymał od Billa Ferny'ego. Etymologia Imię Aragorn pochodzi z sindarinu i oznacza "Czczony Król". Inne wersje legendarium We wczesnej i nieopublikowanej wersji Władcy Pierścieni, ''pierwowzór Aragorna nosił imię ''kłusak ( ) i był hobbitem. Jedna z jego nóg była drewniana, ponieważ podczas podróży do Mordoru schwytano go i torturowano. Kreacja w adaptacjach thumb|Aragorn w animowanej adaptacji Władcy Pierścieni z 1978 roku Władca Pierścieni (1978) Głosu Aragornowi użyczył John Hurt. Jego wygląd przypomina wojownika lub łowcę. Nosi na sobie futrzaną tunikę oraz długi zielony płaszcz z kapturem. Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (1980) Głosu Aragornowi użyczył Theodore Bikel. thumb|220x220px|Aragorn w animowanej adaptacji Powrotu króla z 1980 roku Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) Postać Aragorna pojawia się w trzyczęściowej adaptacji filmowej Petera Jacksona. Rolę bohatera odtwarza aktor Viggo Mortensen. Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (gra z 2003 roku) Aragorn jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie (2004) thumb|220x220px|Aragorn w adaptacji w grze komputerowej z 2002 roku Aragorn jest jednym z bohaterów, możliwym do zwerbowania dla frakcji Rohanu. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II (2006) Aragorn jest jednym z bohaterów, możliwym do zwerbowania dla frakcji ludzi zachodu. thumb|220x220px|Aragorn w grze The Lord of the Rings Online The Lord of the Rings Online (2007) Aragorn występuje jako postać, którą gracz nie może grać. Władca Pierścieni: Podbój (2009) Aragorn jest jednym z bohaterów sił dobra. Władca Pierścieni: Wojna na Północy (2011) Aragorn spotyka w Bree Eradana, Andriel i Farina, których prosi o odwrócenie uwagi nieprzyjaciela, podczas gdy niziołek Frodo Baggins będzie eskortowany w stronę Rivendell. Później pojawia się w dolinie Imladris, gdzie gracz może wchodzić z nim w interakcje. LEGO Władca Pierścieni (2012) Aragorn jest grywalną postacią w grze, dostępną w trzech wariantach: Aragorn w stroju strażnika, w zbroi Gondoru, oraz w królewskiej zbroi. Minifigurka Aragorna występuje w czterech zestawach: Atak na Wichrowy Czub, Bitwa o Helmowy Jar, Bitwa u Czarnej Bramy oraz Zasadzka na statku pirackim. Bibliografia * J.R.R Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni. Tom 1-3, Wydawnictwo Zysk i S-ka, Warszawa 2008 * Peter Jackson, Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) - tylko w obrębie nagłówka - "Kreacje w adaptacjach" de:Aragorn II. en:Aragorn II Elessar es:Aragorn II fi:Aragorn II fr:Aragorn it:Aragorn nl:Aragorn pt-br:Aragorn ru:Арагорн II Элессар Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Pierścienia Kategoria:Królowie Zjednoczonego Królestwa Arnoru i Gondoru Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery Kategoria:Postacie Czwartej Ery Kategoria:Wodzowie Dúnedainów